the double date
by klad359
Summary: Ino's crush asks her out and Ino wants Sakura to come too, like a double date. I know this sounds boring, but I didn't want to explain that much. Well, people who read or review thanks! it's rated t bc l8ter on,... well you'll see. this is my 1st fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was walking to Ino's house when she saw Temari. Omg, _her _.. Sakura thought. Temari was Sakura's worst enemy. Temari thought she was all that just because she was some how able to get a bf before any of the other girls did. When she passed by Temari she shoot a glare at her. Temari just rolled her eyes and kept on walking. Hmmm… Sakura thought, no comeback. With Temari out of her mind Sakura continued to go to Ino's.

When Sakura finally got there Ino was full of excitement as told Sakura that Sai (Ino's crush since like, 4ever!) asked her out!!!!! They both started jumping up and down and squealing like little girls. Then Ino said, " I want you to come with, like a double date."' Silence. Sakura opened her moth to speak, but Ino interrupted and said, " Well, I know you kinda have a crush Sasuke , but he's otta town. So let's see who can you take Neji.. Nope taken, shika..taken, and I'm pretty sure you don't wanna go on with Choji and _I _don't want you to date Shino.. he kinda creeps me out and I HATE bugs. Well, all I can think of is Lee or Naruto." There was no question, Naruto! " Well, Ino I don't like _that _way and I know he kinda has a crush on me and I don't wanna hurt him, you know." Sakura said. "I see." Ino said, totally ignoring Sakura. Then she herd he dad coming, uh-oh Ino thought her parents didn't like Ino having friends over when she was "working". Quickly she said, " Yeah, so just ask Naruto and everything will be fine." Then she gave Sakura the, my dad's coming and I'm supposed to be working look. Instantly she got the hint and went towards the door.

On her way back, Sakura saw Naruto's house. Then she figured might as well ask. Then she knocked on his door. A couple seconds later he answered the door and slightly blushed. "Oh, hey Sakura-Chan! I was just gonna get some ramen, wanna come along?" he asked. "Sure." Sakura answered. Then on there way their, Sakura asked, " Naruto, um… would you wanna come on a double date with Ino and Sai? You know, you don't HAVE to or if you don't want to it's okay." Sure Naruto said, I'm not doing anything anyways." " Great!" Sakura said, You know Naruto you're a great friend, thanks." After that they finally got to the ramen shop. When they got there they obviously ate so to make things not so boring they just talked about old memories when they were younger. After they finished up and they were walking out of the ramen shop, Sakura hugged Naruto and thanked him for the ramen. Then she noticed Naruto seemed stiff backing away a little she looked at him and giggled a bit. Then he smiled at her and hugged her back.

Since Sakura was kinda bored she asked Naruto if he wanted to hang out for awhile and of course he said yeah. So after all the walking for looking for something to do they were tired so they laid down on the grass looking at the stars.

Then Sakura stretched out then she felt Naruto's hand. Wow, Sakura thought were _this _close to each other. Then she felt Naruto grab her hand and pull her more towards him. Then she faced him, getting a good look at him. Okay Sakura thought, he has amazing blue eyes, a unique personality, and if they ever got together, he would care for her. With these thoughts mind Sakura leaned into him for a kiss noticing Naruto was too. Then during the kiss, Sakura felt an arm around her waist. Then their lips were removed from each other. Then Sakura and Naruto both had grins on there faces. After that, they both got up and surprising Naruto ended up giving Sakura a piggy back ride. When they got to Naruto's place, he lightly put Sakura on the couch and sat besides her and began say, " You know, Sakura when I kissed you I felt as if you were my um.. girlfriend.. and I was wondering since were not a couple um.." Then Sakura sat on his lap and kissed him. Then she said, "of course." Then, Naruto held her waist and pulled her closer for another kiss, they kissed, but didn't pay attention of there surroundings . Iruka was right there watching everything! Man, he thought all I need is some popcorn! Then he noticed that Naruto and Sakura were gone. Then he turned around and saw them yelling about privacy and if they ever spied on him and blah, blah, blah.. Then he said sorry and ran out the door.

Then Sakura yelled, " MAN THAT WAS SOOOO EMBRESSING!!!" Then she looked down at her watch, 10:35. Then said, " I should get going Naruto it's already over 10!" "Okay…" Naruto said looking down. Then Sakura asked, " What's wrong ?" then she leaned on his shoulder. "It's just that I don't want you to leave because I'm alone all the time and when I have company I want them to stay long." "Oh, I see" said Sakura, " Well, since it's getting late I guess I'll sleep here for the night" "Thanks Sakura, um you can sleep on the couch, the guest room ,or with me." He said with a grin. Then Sakura said, "I'll take the room." Then before she went to bed she gave Naruto a good night kiss on the cheek. Then fell asleep peacefully.

The next day Sakura woke up, she looked into Naruto's room. He wasn't there and his bed wasn't made. He's probably in the bathroom Sakura thought. Then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Naruto. Sakura tilted her head back and rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto smiled at her and said, " Morning, Sakura-Chan!" Then he kissed her on the cheek. After that Sakura asked, " What do you wanna do today?" Not even letting Naruto answer, she said, " Well, I wanted to go back to my place to get more clothes then I want to visit Ino for awhile." That's exactly what they did. They got ready and headed out towards the door.

As soon as they got out the door, Naruto said," Sakura, um just go to Ino's on your own. I'm gonna see what Iruka-sensei wanted." She nodded. Then said," See ya later!" then she kissed him on his cheek and headed towards Ino's again. Naruto turned to watch Sakura go then he thought, _perfect. _Then he headed towards the academy and met up with Iruka. "Hey Naruto, What's up?" he asked. Then Naruto asked excitingly, " Do you have it? Do you have it?" " Yep! " Then he handed Naruto a thin long red box. Then he opened it. Iruka said," I'm sure Sakura will love it." "Wow, thanks Iruka-sensei! Well I gotta get going, see ya around!" Then Naruto ran to back to his house to hide the box.

At Ino's

When Sakura got to Ino's, she couldn't wait to tell her that her and Naruto were a couple. When Ino saw her she jumped as if she herd some girl scream. Then she asked," What he'd say!! What he'd say!!!" "Yes!" Sakura said "and were a couple!!!" They couldn't help it, they held hands and did the "girl squeal" in signs of happiness. Then Sakura asked, " Um.. Oh yeah, Ino when's our date and all that stuff?" then Ino replied, " Were gonna meet at the academy at um.. 6 this Saturday." " Oh, okay see ya their!" Then Sakura left.

Luckily Naruto made it to the academy just on time. Then a couple minutes later he saw Sakura walking towards him. " Hey, Naruto! I'm hungry. Wanna go get some ramen?" " Sure!" he said. Then they stared to walk to the ramen shop. On there way, they saw Kakashi. " Look!, Naruto said, it's Kakashi-sensei!" Then as soon as he ran up to him, POOF! He disappeared. Man, Naruto thought he still does that. And he's _still _reading that same book. What does he do read 1 sentence every hour? Then Sakura grabbed his hand and said, " Just leave him, come on let's go. isn't ramen your favorite?" Then it hit him, RAMEN!!! He put Sakura on his back and ran to the ramen shop. When they got there, Naruto said," Guess what old man, Sakura-Chan's my girlfriend!!" then Sakura got off Naruto's back and waved. Then the ramen guy (I 4got his name!) said, " Congratulations , my best customer! For such a great day I'm gonna give you 10 discount!" "Thanks old man!" then Naruto and Sakura both started to eat.

When they both finished there ramen they went to Sakura's house to get more clothes. After that They went back to Naruto's place. When they got there they sat on the couch. Then Sakura said," You know our date's tomorrow, right?" "of course." Naruto answered. " Well I was thinking Sakura said, that we shouldn't act like a couple too much cuz you know Ino and Sai aren't doing anything together like us and I don't wanna make neither of them feel awkward in front of us on our date." " Why would they?" Naruto asked. Then Sakura leaned on him and said, " because, imagine going on a date with a couple and some first time daters." "Oh, I see.." Naruto said okay." then Sakura said, " Thanks for understanding ." then she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then Sakura thought, man he obeys fast. Then just to mess with him, she said, " Naruto will you kiss me?" Before she could even giggle, Naruto had already had his arms wrapped around her and there lips were together.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was waiting for Naruto to get out of the shower when her cell phone rang. " Hey Ino, what's up?" " Not much, just deciding what to wear to the date. Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you that Sai called me and asked if he could kinda change the plans a bit, so he did. So now we meet at the academy at 5:30 sharp! It's still on Saturday though." "Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know. See you both there!" Then she hung up. Naruto wasn't out yet, so she decided to call all her friends and tell her that Naruto was her boyfriend now. Every time she called someone, she got the same reaction, Omg, Omg… After she called all her friends, Naruto was FINALLY out. Then Sakura said, " Oh yeah, Ino called me and said that we have to meet at the academy at 5:30 now. So we should pick up the pace a bit." Naruto nodded in approval. Then Sakura got in the shower and took so long that the water stared to turn cold on her. Once she felt the water temperature drop she got out, wrapped a towel around herself and headed downstairs, then she saw Naruto about to open a pack of instant ramen. Then she walked behind him as if she was gonna hug his waist then took away the pack of ramen. Then Naruto turned around and looked at her like, your kidding me, right? But then that look wiped off his face right away once he saw what she was wrapped in just a towel. Man he thought, Sakura looks so hot like that and the way her hair's in her eyes adds the final touch. Then Sakura said," Naruto, do not eat anything. Save your appetite for the date tonight." Then Sakura took the ramen away and put it back in the cabinet.

After Sakura was finally done, they left Naruto house and went to the academy. When they got there it was 5:45. 5 minutes late, Sakura thought so what? When they reached the academy parking lot, there was no signs of Ino or Sai. Then Sakura thought, Ino's been waiting for this day her whole life, now that it's here she wouldn't just blow it, would she? Then Naruto said, " Maybe she left a note or something." Then they both began to look around the parking lot, within a few minutes Sakura found a not it said,

Dear, Sakura and Naruto,

Me and sai r at the carnival that's' in town 2nite meet us there oh yeah were gonna get ramen afterwards.

"Yesssssss!!!" Naruto said, good thing I didn't anything!" Then they saw Iruka (again). Then Sakura had an idea, " Hey Naruto she began to say, since were running kinda late wanna ask Iruka-sensei for a ride?" " Sure." he said. Then they started to walk up to him. Then Iruka spotted them then said," Hey What's up?" then Sakura explained how they're on double dates with Ino and Sai and that there late. Then she said," So now that you know that, we were wondering if you could give us a ride to the carnival, Can you?" " Sure hop in!" When they pulled in the parking lot of the carnival, Sakura was so excited she could hardly wait to go on all the cool rides and munch on some cotton candy. When they got out of the car Naruto held his hand out to Sakura. (which see gladly took) Then Iruka was remembering when Naruto was a little prankster… man he thought Naruto's really growing up… then he was interrupted When Naruto said, " Thanks Iruka -sensei! See ya around!" Then he grabbed Sakura's hand and they Started running towards the carnival. (then Iruka drove off)


End file.
